Starlit Sky
by LaurenBlair
Summary: What if Bella caught Edward cheating? And what if Bella fell in love with someone she never looked at twice before? This is not another Bella/Jasper story. No this is much, much, much better. Sorry, crap at summary's.
1. Nightmare

**Ok I was bored and an idea for a story popped into my head. I don't know if I'll continue it, it really depends on the amount of reviews I get. Anyways here it is...**

Bella's POV

This couldn't be happening. It was just a really, really bad dream. Then why wasn't I waking up?! And why did this just keep getting worse?! I could distinctly feel tears pouring down my face but I ignored them.

Heart-ache ripped right through me. How could he?! Then again how could I have been so stupid? I should have stayed with Jacob. I should have never forgiven him after what he done to me! And yet I forgave him straight away. Because I was stupid. I really believed that he loved me. Obviously I was terribly wrong. I was just a distraction. His words in the forest on the worst night of my life were all true.

A hiccough escaped my throat. The nightmare came to a dead stop. But I wasn't waking up because this wasn't a nightmare. This was all real. There stood Edward, my fiancé, and Rosalie, half naked, staring at me in horror. They had been caught. Red handed at that.

Edward took a step towards me but I stepped backwards.

"Don't come near me!" Edwards face fell. Rosalie threw the bed sheet around herself. Edward stepped towards me again.

"Love-" I suddenly saw red. How dare he have the nerve to call me _love_!!!

"SHUT UP!!! I am not your _love_!" Edward took another step towards me. Then I screamed. I screamed and screamed. Hopefully someone would hear me and come running.

I suddenly felt a strong hand on my shoulder. The hand pulled me backwards. Then I realised the hand belonged to Emmett. Emmett shoved me gently behind him and then went into a crouch. Edward growled.

"Emmett get out of my way. This has got nothing to do with you" Emmett laughed harshly. It was a horrible sound. Not because I was scared but because no such noise should be coming from Emmett. He was to kind to have such a noise in him. When Emmett spoke it was like ice not the happy sound I was used to.

"Yea, you're right. It isn't my wife you were snogging. It isn't my family you've torn apart!" Emmett turned to Rosalie "Rose, how could you?"

"Emmett, I'm sor-" But Emmett cut her off.

"No you're not. How longs this been going on?" Rosalie suddenly looked scared.

"Emmett..."

"HOW LONG?!" Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Emmett shouting, well roaring would have been the right word. He was terrifying. He was so scary that even Edward was shaking in terror.

My heart ripped again as Edward stepped in front of Rosalie. He was protecting her. I couldn't take it any longer. I span on my heel and ran as fast as I could out of the Cullen's house. I felt slightly relieved that I didn't fall down the stairs. But that was nothing compared to the relief I felt when I was out of the house. I wanted the relief to get stronger so I ran straight into the surrounding forest. I didn't stop even when my feet started aching or when I could barely breathe. None of those mattered. Relief didn't matter either. He had betrayed me.

The one person I gave my heart to, ripped it in half.

***

Emmett's POV

_Come on Emmett calm down. You have to find Bella. Just to make sure she's alright. She could have hurt herself. No, she wasn't that clumsy. But she needs you. Go to her now._

But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the asshole in front of me. I needed my answers first, and then I'd go get Bella.

"How long?" Rose, _Edward's _Rose, glanced at Edward. He nodded slowly then faced me. He stood up taller and stuck out his chest a little.

"Around...a year" I couldn't control myself any longer. My fist collided with Edwards face.

"ONE YEAR?! BELLA RISKED HER LIFE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE VOLTURI FOR YOU TO COME HOME AND CHEAT ON HER STRAIGHT AWAY???!!!" Edward started crawling backwards, his eyes never leaving me.

"Emmett I'm sorry!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!! YOU HURT BELLA!! YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGISING TO HER NOT ME!!" I couldn't understand why I cared so much about Bella. Ever since I first met her I only ever wanted to take care of her.

Rose stepped in front of Edward and put her hands on my chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Come on let's try again" I shoved Rosalie off me in disgust.

"Rosalie, I'd rather slit my wrists than get back with you" And with that I turned around and ran after Bella. I easily caught her scent once I was outside. I followed it into the forest. I wound around the trees and over logs. I eventually found Bella sitting rocking back and forth. She must have ran at least four miles and I was pretty sure that was quite far for a human. Bella had her hands over her ears and was humming to herself.

"Bella?" Bella didn't respond. Probably because she didn't hear me. I walked over to her and sat in front of her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. She immediately stopped humming and stare at me confused. "Come on Bell's, lets go home" Bella's confusion quickly turned to horror.

"No! I can't go back there!" I shushed her.

"Its ok, we're not going back to Fork's, we're going to my old home" Bella nodded and started to stand up "No, I'm carrying you" Bella didn't argue. Instead her eyelids started to droop.

I quickly swung her up into my arms and cuddled her to my chest. Bella fell asleep in no time at all. I couldn't believe I was going home. And Bella was coming with me.

Of course I'd have to phone home and tell them we were alright. I'd phone when we got there.

***

My old house was finally in view. We'd, or should I say, I'd been running for nearly twelve hours and not once did Bella wake up. The house didn't have anyone living in it so I took Bella up to my old bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

The house really needed a lot of work so I got into it straight away. I didn't take long. I was actually quite proud of myself.

I was sitting watching television when I heard Bella shouting. I shot quickly to the room only to find her still asleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Edward...Emmett don't...no...NO!!!...EMMETT!!!!" My heart leaped when Bella started screaming my name. I tried waking her up but when I did she let out a blood curling scream. It was so loud I was pretty sure I'd be deaf afterwards.

"Bella! Honey wake up!" Bella shot straight up and glanced around the room. When her eyes landed on me she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me. "Shhh, Bella, it was just a dream, Shhh" Bella nodded silently into my shirt but she clutched me tighter.

And for some strange reason, my chest felt warm. But it only felt warm in one small spot. The spot where my heart should have been.


	2. My Big Brother

Bella's POV

_He found me. He had come to get me. Why couldn't I move?! I glanced down at my feet but I couldn't see them. They were covered by black smoke. I couldn't see any doors either. Or windows. It was just me and him. And if I fought, I was dead meat. He stepped closer._

"_Edward..." His head tilted to the side, curiously. He suddenly went into a crouch. I was dead. There was no way I'd get out of this alive. Edward wanted me...but he didn't want me alive. He never cared about me. He couldn't have cared less if I was rotting in a grave right now. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was pulled backwards. Emmett. _

_Emmett crouched in front of me. He was going to pounce. He was going to risk his life to save me! I clutched his arm tightly._

"_Emmett don't" But Emmett shook me off easily. "no" Then he leapt. "NO!!!" _

_Snarling and growling echoed around the room. It was hard to keep up with their quick agile moves but somehow I managed. Then out of nowhere Emmett started loosing. No. He couldn't risk his life for me!!! No. Edward was suddenly on Emmett's back, his teeth at Emmett's neck._

_Emmett stared at me in horror._

"_Bella, run!!" Then Edward sank his teeth into Emmett's wind-pipe._

"_EMMETT!!!" Emmett sank to the ground, his eyes locked on mine. Then he shouted his last words._

"_Bella! Honey wake up!"_

I shot straight up. But I wasn't in _my_ bed. I was in a room I didn't recognise. My eyes scanned the room rapidly. Then, finally, they landed on Emmett. He was safe. I threw myself at him and locked my arms around his neck. Emmett hesitantly wound his massive arms around my waist and he rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh, Bella, it was just a dream, Shhh" I nodded silently but clutched him tighter. He was fine. Edward hadn't found us. And Emmett was safe.

Emmett and I hugged for a good ten minutes before he started getting fidgety. I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I-" But Emmett placed his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I just have to phone Esme and tell her we're safe. Ok?" I nodded silently and Emmett removed his cold hand from my face. He pulled a cell from the pocket of his jeans. His fingers brushed over the keypad and then he held the phone to his ear.

"Esme?...Yea we're fine...Alice saw?...ok...no don't tell them...uhuh...no we're fine honestly...she's fine as well...she's just woke up...no not yet" Emmett suddenly cringed "I'm on it...every four hours!!...at least!!...fine...yup...sure mom...ok...bye" Emmett shoved the cell back into his pocket then sighed.

"What was that all about? I mean the theatrics" Emmett glared at me then took a deep breath.

"Esme was telling me that you need fed every four hours...at least. Do you really eat that much?!" I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no idea how often I eat, but if Esme said I eat every four hours then I eat every four hours. "Edward and Rosalie have been kicked out. Alice made sure she burned all of Rosalie's clothes before she left. Jasper also took pleasure in breaking all of Edwards CD's and destroyed his piano" I had to laugh at that. Of course Alice and Jasper would take care of that. But if Edward and Rosalie weren't staying with the Cullen's then no-one knew where they were. They could be after us for all we knew!

Emmett seemed to sense my distress because he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. I felt really secure around Emmett but I didn't know why.

***

It took Emmett and I a while to get settled into the new house. About a month after we moved to the house Emmett told me some horrific news.

"Bella, I've enrolled us in high school" my breathing caught. What!!!! How...why??? I jumped up out of my seat.

"No!! Why??!!" Emmett twiddled his thumbs. "Emmett?"

"Esme said I had to make sure you graduated or she'd 'kill me'" I growled quietly. Why were boys so stupid?! I didn't want to go to high school!!!

"Well thanks a lot Emmett!" And with that I stormed up stairs into my bedroom. I slammed the door extra loud just for Emmett. Urgh!!!! Why did I have to go back to high school?! No, why did I have to go to a new high school?! Life is so unfair!!!

***

So there it was. High school. Just as horrible as I remember. Emmett came up with a cover up story for us but I got to say, it was kinda good. We were supposedly brother and sister and our mom and dad had died one year ago so now we lived on our own.

Once we were registered the woman at the reception gave us a little map and a timetable each. Unfortunately we weren't in the same class first. So I didn't have 'big brother' to protect me. I just had...me.

I found my first class easily. English. Not so bad. In fact English was probably my favourite class. I walked in only to find myself being hit by Déjà vu. There was only one spare seat in class and it was beside a pale faced boy. I could immediately see that he wasn't a vampire but he still gave me the creeps. I walked over to the teacher's desk. The teachers head shot up and he smiled.

"Hi I'm a new student here" the teacher searched through some notes for a moment before he lifted a sheet and held it up.

"Isabella McCarty?" I stared at him blankly. McCarty? Where the hell had I heard that name before?! Suddenly a voice was screaming at the back of my head. _Emmett's old name!!! Emmett McCarty Cullen!!!_

"Um, yes" The teacher smiled and extended his hand. I grasped it and shook it gently.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Mr Nadler" I smiled and nodded. "Why don't take a seat over there beside Caleb" I smiled and nodded. I sat down in the seat beside _Caleb._

Caleb had brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite slender and pretty muscular. He had a hard look about him as well. Kind of like Jacob just not as angry. Caleb was silent for a while before finally saying.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Downing. You are?" He extended his hand and I grasped it.

"I'm Bella...McCarty" Caleb smiled and nodded.

"So what brings you to good ole Portland?" I gulped. I was a terrible liar so would I be able to pull this off?

"My mom and dad died in a car crash a couple of...months ago. So me and my...big brother...we...er...moved here...to...get away from...painful memories" Caleb smirked then quickly composed his face.

"I take it you're a bad liar then" I stood up out of my chair.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Caleb smirked again then nodded. I huffed then span on my heel. I walked straight up to Mr Nadler, told him I wasn't feeling well, and then stalked straight out the door without waiting for his reply.

I found Emmett pretty easily. I burst into his maths class, took one look at the teacher and smiled.

"Erm...hi. I'm Bella McCarty. Can I talk to my brother for a moment?" The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Make it quick Mr McCarty!" Emmett smirked and got up. He made his way to the door really slowly, probably just to annoy me. Before he even reached the door. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled as hard as I could. To keep up appearance's Emmett staggered forward. I had to fight the laugh that was threatening to come. Once out of the class I shut the door behind me. I turned to Emmett who was waiting quite patiently. I started to pace in front of him.

"I don't know if I can do this" Emmett turned freakishly pale, even paler than he usually was. He gulped.

"What do you mean? Are you going back to Forks?" I stopped dead and turned to face him with wide eyes.

"What? No! I mean I can't keep lying to these people! I'm a terrible liar and they'll figure us out, then they'll phone the police and say we've been impersonating someone else...then Charlie! He'll have a heart-attack...just like Harry, and I can't do that to him. Then there's Renée, does she even know that I'm not staying with Charlie anymore? What about Jake?! He doesn't know where I am! He'll be worried beyond belief! He'll hurt himself!! Oh my god!! What the hell have I done?!-" I was cut short by Emmett's hand clapping over my mouth. I felt my eyebrow shoot up.

"Ok, firstly, Esme called Charlie and told him you've moved. She told him where you were and who you were with. Secondly, Charlie would have called Renée and told her that you'd moved out. And finally, Alice told the mutt where you were. He's coming up in a few days. Ok?" Joy shot up through me like lightning. Jacob was coming here!!

"How long is he coming for?" Emmett frowned.

"Apparently, he's actually moving up here" A squeak escaped through my lips. Emmett frowned at my reaction but I didn't care. Jake was moving up here!!

"But what about the pack? What about Billy?" Emmett shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him when he gets here" I smiled at the thought of seeing Jacob again. And he was moving here so he'd be with me all the time. God I missed Jacob.

Emmet cleared his throat loudly for him to catch my attention. I stared at him expectantly.

"Sorry Bells but I need to get back in there" I sighed.

"Ok...Oh wait! Our parents died in a car crash...ok?" Emmett stared at me like I was mad for a second before something clicked in his head. He smiled and nodded his head. Then he did something unexpected. He gave me a quick hug and kissed the top of my head.

"See you later Bells" I smiled and waved. I turned on my heel and made my way back to class. When I entered everyone turned there heads to face me. Caleb's eyebrow shot up. I smiled apologetically to the teacher. He just rolled his eyes and nodded towards my seat.

I sat down in it and glanced around, having no idea what we were supposed to be studying. Mr Nadler obviously noticed because he spoke up.

"Caleb, why don't you help Bella catch up" Caleb nodded and turned to me.

"Ok, so what you do is-" I turned to face him and glared. Caleb stopped dead.

"Why don't you just shut up" Caleb smirked and shrugged. He turned back to write into his book. I glanced at mine and had no idea what any of it meant.

"Urgh! Fine, what do I do?" Caleb smirked then looked up at me. He started explaining. I sat back in my chair angrily. I folded my arms across my chest and I huffed. Caleb smirked...again but carried on talking.

Well, he'd get a surprise at lunch. Caleb was gonna meet my big brother.


	3. Grow Up

Bella's POV

Lunch didn't come soon enough. I walked straight into the cafeteria and scanned it for Emmett. I found him quite easily. He was in the far corner at a table by himself. He seemed to notice me. He stood up and motioned for me to come. I ran over to him. I gave him a quick hug and then sat down in the seat beside him.

"So how was your first class then?" Emmett broke the silence first. I couldn't suppress the snort.

"Well, it was completely crap. I had to sit beside this guy Caleb and I'm telling you, he was the most stuck up guy I've ever met. And then he called me a liar!! Of Course I am but that is so not the point! That's why I came to you. I just totally lost it" Emmett pursed his lips.

"So, him calling you a liar is a bad thing?" I gaped at him for a second before composing myself.

"Of course it is!! You don't call someone you just met a liar!" Emmett consider the new information for a second then spoke again.

"So, what if you've known them a while then?" I laughed and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter how long you've known a person you don't call them a liar" Emmett nodded then he suddenly growled. My eyes widened in surprise. As much as I loved Emmett he still terrified me when he growled or hissed or shouted. I glanced around expectantly. I couldn't see anyone who shouldn't be there.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Emmett nodded his head towards me but his eyes were going straight past me. I turned around but my sight was cut off by a wall of blue. I looked up and my eyes locked with Caleb's. Emmett broke the stunned silence.

"So I take it you're the guy who called my little sis a liar?" Caleb smiled and nodded. Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "So you gonna say sorry or what?" Caleb smirked.

"For what exactly?" I stared at Caleb in disbelief. Was he really this stuck up?! Emmett's expression was pretty much the same as mine.

"Are you really that dense?! Apologise to Bells now!" Caleb smirked and shook his head. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Caleb smirked again.

"I'm Caleb, you are?" Emmett looked at Caleb like he'd just grown another head and to me he _had_.

"Er...I'm Emmett McCarty" Caleb nodded. He walked up to Emmett and held out his hand. Emmett glanced at it then glanced at me. I tried miming to Emmett what to do behind Caleb's back. Emmett seemed to catch on because he took Caleb's hand then shook it. Then Caleb leaned in to whisper something in Emmett's ear. Seconds later Emmett turned paler than usual. Just that made me pissed off. I grabbed Caleb's shoulder and span him round to face me.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Caleb smirked, then leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, like he had done with Emmett.

"I told him, I knew what he was" I felt my body turn ice cold.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" Caleb smirked again. I felt like wiping that smirk right off his face.

"Yes you do. Emmett isn't your brother; in fact he's not even human. Is he?" I gulped and tried to compose my face but it refused to move. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone" Caleb smiled. It was the first time I'd seen him smile, not smirk. It was a contagious kind of smile but I was too horrified to return it. How the hell did he know?! Suddenly Caleb was grabbed from behind. Emmett was dragging him outside. I had to run to keep up with Emmett's long strides. He didn't stop even when we were outside. Instead he threw Caleb into the passengers seat of the car. I jumped into the back while Emmett got into the drivers seat.

Soon we were on the road home. Emmett was driving like a crazy person. Faster than usual. But Caleb was totally relaxed. It kind of freaked me out. Why was he so relaxed when a vampire had kid-napped him with a human girl helping him and was speeding down the highway towards an unknown house?! He was nuts! Why wasn't he screaming like a nutcase?! Why wasn't he trying to call for help?! Why did he know about us?!

Soon, Emmett turned off the highway and onto the dirt-track road that led up to our house. Emmett jumped out of the car as soon as he cut the engine and had pulled Caleb out of the car quicker than I could blink. I jumped out of the car as quick as I could. Emmett didn't even stop as he shouted.

"Come on Bells!" I started to run to try and keep up with Emmett. He eventually stopped when he reached the living room. He shoved Caleb down onto the sofa while he started pacing in front of it. I decided to kick of the round of questions.

"How do you know about us?" Caleb leaned back onto the sofa and just made himself right at home.

"It's...a long story" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Well, we've got time" Caleb smirked again "And would you quit smirking like an idiot! God I get enough of that with Jacob!" Caleb smirk disappeared and was replaced with curiosity.

"Who's Jacob then?" I growled quietly. Emmett seemed to sense my annoyance because he added, in a harsh tone.

"Just answer her question!" Caleb pursed his lips then sighed.

"Fine. I met some of what you are" He indicated Emmett "a while ago. Except they weren't quite the same. They had red eyes not gold ones" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Caleb had met some vampires? And not vegetarians! "Yeah. I met them when I was on holiday in Italy" Emmett's and my breathing caught. Caleb seemed to notice "You know them don't you?" I nodded silently. Emmett then asked his question.

"How are you still alive?!" Caleb shrugged.

"They just said that I had some potential" They wanted to change him. Just like they wanted to change me. I tried talking again but it came out a whisper.

"How long have you got?" Caleb thought for a second.

"Around...four months" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Caleb didn't have much time left. I suddenly found myself wrapping my arms around Caleb. Caleb hesitated for a second before winding his arms around my waist.

"We'll help you" Caleb laughed and pulled away.

"No offence or anything but I've seen the V...the vampires guard and you haven't got a chance in hell" I frowned.

"We will help you. I promise" Caleb smiled. I glanced towards Emmett, who was frowning. "Emmett? We will help him won't we?" Emmett stared at me in shock for a second before shaking his head slightly.

"Erm...oh! Yea of course" I frowned at Emmett then turned back to Caleb.

"Where are you staying?" Caleb smiled.

"I'm staying in a hotel just now. My parent died in Italy, by the Vol...the vampires" I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"Well then. You can stay with us" I heard Emmett shuffle behind me. Then he started stuttering.

"B...Bells are you sure that's...such a good idea?" I glared at Emmett. What the hell had gotten into him?! I turned back to Caleb.

"Do you want any help packing?" Caleb smiled and shook his head.

"Na. I should be fine" I smiled and nodded my head. Caleb stood up and head towards the door. "I'll see you soon. You mind if I use your car?" I shook my head.

"Go ahead" Caleb smiled and left the house. I smiled and turned to Emmett only to find him standing with his arms folded across his chest and his face was annoyed. That wiped the smiled right off my face.

"What the hell's your problem?" Emmett glared at me.

"You just invited a complete stranger to live in my house!" I gaped at Emmett in shock.

"What, are you saying we should have just left him to defend himself?!" Emmett nodded. Anger bubbled up through me. "What's got into you?! You're usually up for a fight any day!" Emmett face got angrier.

"Well do you know what? If I'm up for a fight I would have asked for one! I didn't need _you _to decide what I do!" I gritted my teeth.

"This isn't about fighting is it? No, you're just jealous that Caleb's getting all the attention and you're not!" Emmett opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and closed it again. "That's what I thought. Mr Tough Guy wants all the attention and when he doesn't get any he throws a hissy fit! God Emmett, you need to grow up!" I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs. Why did men have to be complete assholes? They cheat, they lie, and they throw fits when they don't get what they want. God! The only decent guy was Jacob. And even at that he was always joking or out fighting!

Why couldn't Emmett be normal? Not a big baby or an idiot. He was my saviour. He was the guy that saved me from Edward. And yet he was a big child. Just because Caleb's moving in doesn't mean I won't talk to him or laugh with him. No he just wants all of my attention for himself. Like a two year old having a tantrum. Why couldn't he just face the fact that he is not the centre of attention all the time? Other people were allowed to be _noticed _as well. And then he starts shouting at me! I am not a child! I don't deserve to be shouted at after what I went through. I deserve someone who will not shout or be possessive or be a complete idiot.

And then there was when I wanted to go out! I _had _to tell Emmett exactly where I was going and I _had _to be back for a certain time. He was acting exactly like Edward did! Over protective was an understatement when it came to Emmett. It was more like smothering. He was a thousand times worse than Esme. And Esme was quite over protective. But I was a grown woman. I didn't _need _to tell anyone where I was going and I didn't _need_ to be home by 'ten or else'.

A knock came from my door. I groaned and jumped up off the bed. I wiped the few stray tears that had escaped my eyes and then brushed myself down. I put on my best angry face then opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Em- Jacob?!!" There in my doorway stood Jacob. Taller than ever and his hair cut short again. He had a huge grin on his face. Not Sam's grin, mine. Jacob dropped his bag and lifted me into a huge, bone crushing hug. But I didn't care. Instead I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. When we broke apart I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. A friendly one. Jacob knew that I didn't feel that way about him. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't meant to be coming till next week" Jacob shrugged.

"I couldn't hold off any longer. God, I've missed you Bells" I grinned.

"I've missed you too Jake" Jacob grinned again.

"So...where am I sleeping" Oh. Caleb was moving in so he'd have to have Jacob's room.

"Erm...you can share a room with me. Sorry. We met this guy and he need's help so he's moving in with us and we've only got one spare room" Jacob smiled. He walked past me into my room and sat down on my bed. He then grabbed my hand a sat me down on his lap.

"Just like old times" I smiled at that. I had missed Jacob so much. More than anyone. Well except Charlie. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?" I frowned then nodded.

"Ok, so I decided to go over to Edward's and I didn't call him. I get to his house when I see Alice looking horrified. I asked her what was wrong but all she says is 'I don't know why I didn't see'. So I go up stairs to ask Edward what's up with her. Then I find him and Rosalie going at it" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Jacob growled then pulled me against his chest.

"Aww Bells, I'm so sorry. If only you'd told me sooner" I wiped a few tear from my face then sniffed. I then glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes to five. I was actually quite hungry and seen as Emmett and I had had an argument I doubted he would make me something. I sighed and got up off of Jacob.

"You want dinner?" Jacob jumped up.

"Hell yeah!" Jacob punched the sky as he shouted. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Typical Jake. Always eating.

"Come on then" I grabbed Jacob's hand and led the way down to the kitchen. But I stopped when I found Emmett sitting on the countertop. I felt my jaw tighten. I pulled Jacob straight past him and opened the fridge door. I could feel Emmett's eyes on the back of my head but I ignored him. "Ok then. What do you want for dinner?" Jacob rummaged through the freezer for a few seconds before pulling back out with a frozen pizza in his hand.

"Up for some comfort food?" I grinned and nodded. Thank god for Jacob.

He really was a gift from the gods.


	4. Day Out

Bella's POV

Jacob and I lay on the floor with the pizza box in front of us. We had stuck the TV on and now Jacob was lying on his side snoring his head off. Emmett was sitting really quietly on the sofa behind me.

Emmett cleared his throat and I was just getting really annoyed. He cleared his throat again so I turned around.

"You do know that's not my name don't you?" Emmett looked down then nodded. I sighed and turned back to the TV.

"Bella?" I rolled my eyes and turned to face Emmett. I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry about earlier" I sighed.

"I just don't get why you were so angry" Emmett sighed.

"You were right. I wanted all the attention. I'm so sorry Bells" I smiled and stood up. I walked over to where Emmett was sitting and then wrapped my arms around him. Emmett hugged me back quickly. I sighed contentedly. Then as if to ruin the moment the door bell rang. "Just leave it" Emmett whispered in my ear. I laughed and pulled away. I quickly brushed myself down and gave Jacob a small kick then went to answer the door. There stood Caleb half dead with tiredness.

"Oh! Caleb!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. I led him straight past Jacob, who was glaring at Emmett, and up stairs. I then half dragged him into his new room. I let him collapse onto the bed then I pulled the covers up over him. I then switched off the light and shut the bedroom door.

Jacob and Emmett were having a quiet argument over nothing down stairs. I cleared my throat when I entered the room so they would notice my presence.

"Sorry to interrupt this obviously very important discussion but I am off to bed. Jacob you're coming too. I don't want you half dead tomorrow because I've got a little surprise for you" Jacob nodded. I turned to Emmett and wrapped my arms around him "Night Em" Emmett kissed the top of my head.

"Night Bells" I pulled away from Emmett, grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him upstairs into my, well our, bedroom. Jacob lay on the mattress that was on the floor while I jumped into my bed. I closed my eyes then whispered.

"Night Jacob. Love You" I heard Jacob sigh contentedly.

"Love you too Bells. Always and forever" And then my world turned into darkness.

***

"Bella?" I felt my whole body shake then stop "Bella?" It started shaking again. I groaned in response. A low chuckle echoed in my ear. "Come on Bella, get up. Things should be interesting today" I forced my eyes to open. There towering over me was Jacob, a huge grin one his face. I groaned again then sat up and got out of bed. I subconsciously scratched the back of my head while I closed one eye. It was a bad habit I had acquired from Charlie when I was little. So now every time I woke up, I'd scratch the back of my head and close one eye.

I pointed to the bedroom door. "Out" Jacob opened his mouth to protest but I beat him to it "Jacob I don't care what you say, you're not watching me get dressed!" Jacob fake pouted then laughed and left the room. I rolled my eyes and then threw on some clothes. I glanced down at Jacob's makeshift bed. I'd need to buy him a new bed. And some clothes. But first I had to give him something to keep himself happy.

I ran downstairs to find Emmett and Jacob arguing again, Caleb in the corner watching with a smile on his face.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to face me "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting?" Jacob smiled and rolled his eyes. "Can't you two just get along?" Jacob and Emmett eyed each other in disgust. Emmett sighed then nodded slowly.

"If it means that much to you then...I'll try and be nice to the dog" I raised my eyebrows and Emmett groaned "Nice to _Jacob_ then" I smiled then turned to Jake. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" I smirked. Just then Caleb butted in. He spoke directly to Emmett.

"When you say _dog_, what exactly do you mean?" I sighed.

"Emmett, you explain while I go and show Jake his surprise" I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him out of the house and into the garage. Jake let out a low whistle when he saw the car waiting for him.

"Bells that is one hell of a car. Is it Emmett's?" I shook my head. Well at least I knew he liked it. "Yours?! Wow. Sorry Bella but I never thought I'd see you driving one of _these!_" I smirked.

"Oh, it's not mine either" Jacob frowned.

"Well who's is it then?" I smiled and stayed silent for a moment before finally saying.

"It's yours" Jacob gawked at the car with loving eyes. All men were the same. Car-mad.

"Bella! Do you even know what kind of car this is?! It's a Ferrari F430 Spi-" I placed my hands over my ears, closed my eyes and started saying 'lalalala'. When it came to cars I just lost all interest.

"Jacob, I don't care what kind of car it is. All I know is it's yours. So you can muck about with the engine and stuff" Jacob's eyes widened and his hand leaped to his mouth. Drama-queen.

"I am not doing _anything _to this engine!! It's perfect!! It's...beautiful" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone then" Jacob nodded but didn't take his eyes off of his new baby.

I laughed and closed the garage door. I then ran back up to the house. I found Emmett and Caleb in the kitchen. Emmett was trying to convince Caleb that Jake was a filthy mutt. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Caleb's arm but before I dragged him out to my car I turned to Emmett.

"I'm going to the mall, for stuff for these guys. Do you need anything?" Emmett shook his head. I smiled and continued dragging Caleb out to the car. I shoved him into the passengers seat and then jumped into the drivers seat. Caleb was silent before he started with the round of questions.

"So, the new guy, he's a werewolf then?" I nodded. "And you're not scared of him?" I shook my head. "How come?"

"Because before he became a werewolf he was my best friend. Just because he turns into a giant wolf doesn't make me like him less" Caleb nodded.

"So, how come Emmett doesn't like him then?" I sighed.

"Firstly his name is Jacob. And secondly the werewolf's and vampires are mortal enemies. They've hated each other since the beginning of time" Caleb nodded his head understandingly.

"So how did you get caught up in vampires?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'd rather not talk about that" Caleb sighed.

"You can trust me you know" I looked at Caleb and saw he was being sincere. The look in his eyes said it all. I _could_ trust him. I sighed and silently prayed he wouldn't tell anyone what I was about to tell him.

"Two years ago I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to a small town called Forks in Washington to live with my dad. There I met the Cullen's, a group of weird kids that went to the high school I was attending. I asked a girl about them but all she told me was they never talked to anyone except each other; they never came to school when it was sunny because they went away camping and they had moved there only a few years earlier. One of them, Edward, I sat beside in biology. He used to ask me really strange questions. I eventually asked Jacob Black, a friend I'd known since I was little, about the Cullen's. He told me about 'the Cold Ones', a legend of the tribe he belonged to. I bought a book from a book shop in Port Angeles. I then found out that the Cullen's were really a coven of vampires. I confronted Edward about it and he tried to make me see that I shouldn't be hanging around with him. But I was falling in love. And so was he. Soon he stopped trying to get rid of me and introduced me to his 'family'. Carlisle and his wife Esme, Edward's parent's, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward's brothers and sisters" I decided to leave all the stuff about James out "Later though his brother Jasper couldn't stand my blood any longer so Edward and his family packed up and left to protect me. I became closer to Jacob and his friends. I then found out that he and his friends turned into giant wolves. I didn't really care. Later though I jumped of a cliff, for recreational purposes, and almost drowned. Jacob saved me though. Then when he took me home Alice was waiting in my house. She told me Edward had gone to the Volturi, the people that are after you, and that he thought I had killed myself. Me and Alice went to the Volturi and managed to save Edward from them. Then a few week's after we got home I found Edward and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, going at it. He never loved me. End of story. The End" Tears were running down my face but I ignored them. Instead I tried focusing on the road in front of me. Caleb placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm really sorry" I sniffed and nodded.

"It's alright, you didn't know" Caleb frowned. I put on my best smile "Come on. Lets go shopping!"

***

Caleb threw himself down onto the sofa and turned to Emmett, who just grinned.

"You have fun?" Caleb glared at Emmett. I sat down on Jacob's lap. Jacob was sitting on the arm chair across the room from Emmett. Jacob rested his chin on my shoulder. Emmett frowned at me then turned back to Caleb. What had I done now?! Jacob spoke first.

"So, what did you guys get then?" I repositioned myself so that I could see Jacob and the other two. I poked Jacob's chest.

"We got _you _a couple of t-shirts, shorts and a new bed that's waiting in the car. It's one that needs built up" I turned to Caleb "we got Caleb some clothes and" I turned to face Emmett. I lifted my bag off the ground and pulled out a small plastic bag. I threw it to Emmett "I got you this. Thought you might like it seen as we forgot to bring yours up from Forks. It's a newer model though" Emmett opened the bag and pulled out the box that was inside. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Awesome! Thanks Bells!" I put on my best stern voice.

"Share it with these two as well!" I indicated Jake and Caleb. Emmett opened his mouth to protest but decided against that and smiled.

"Sure" Jacob moved me off his lap and sat me down beside him. He sat up straighter to try and see the box.

"What'd she get you?" Emmett turned to Jake in shock. This was the first time Jake had spoke to Emmett without it being harsh or loud. Emmett looked down at the box then threw it carefully to Jacob. I had to smile. They were actually communicating _normally_. And they were sharing! Jacob looked at the box then his eyes widened.

"A PlayStation 3! No way!" Jacob faced me "You get any games for it?!" I nodded.

"Yeah, there in the bag" Jacob and Caleb dived towards the bag that was sitting on Emmett's lap. I sighed and stood up.

"Ok, who's up for dinner?" Jacob and Caleb shouted in agreement. "Ok, while I go and make something you guys can check out the new toy" All the guys nodded. I laughed.

Everyone was finally getting along.


	5. Phone calls

Bella's POV

Everyone was full from eating, well except for Emmett, but he could go hunting tonight. Jacob was lying on the couch, spread out like he owned the place. Caleb was lying on his back on the floor and Emmett was sitting playing his new game. I was curled up against Jacobs chest. The guys had built Jakes bed a while ago. I glanced at the clock. Half past one in the morning. I sighed and got up. I turned to the guys.

"Well, I am off to bed" Jacob got up as well.

"I'm coming too. I'm stumped" I rolled my eyes. He was always tired or hungry. I turned to Caleb.

"You coming Caleb?" Caleb shook his head.

"No, I think I'll stay up a little while longer" I nodded and grabbed Jake's hand. Once we were in the safety of my room Jacob threw himself down onto his newly made bed. I crawled under the covers of my own bed, lay back onto the pillow and turned to face Jacob.

"Jake? Is it just me or does Emmett seem upset at me?" Jacob flipped over and lay on his stomach.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but I'm sure it's nothing" I frowned.

"Well, whatever's up with him, it's annoying me. I've done nothing wrong!" Jacob nodded. Then he thought for a second. Then he smirked.

"Maybe he likes you" I felt my brow furrow. Then as I grasped the meaning of Jacob's word my eyes widened.

"What?! Jake don't be ridiculous! He's a vampire! I'm a human! He can't _like_ me!" Jacob fought a smile.

"Edward was a vampire and he _liked_ you" I shook my head sadly.

"I _thought _he did" Jacob's face saddened. He got up off of his bed and sat beside me. Carefully he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his warm chest. Why couldn't I just get over Edward? Why did I have to be all idiotic and cry over him?! He never loved me! Why could I just let him go?! Emmett had never told me what had happened after I left the room on that terrible day. I didn't know how long it had been going on for. I didn't know if he _loved _Rosalie. But if I knew anything it was that he never loved me. Not ever. And I was stupid enough to believe his foolish lies. Why was I so gullible?

Jacob carefully wiped all the tears away with his hand. I grabbed it and held against my cheek. The warmth of it heated my face in no time. The very warmth of Jake made me feel safe. At least I could trust him if I couldn't trust anyone else. If all else failed I still had him. He was the one who kept me together when the Cullen's left. He was the one that had always kept my heart in one peice. He was my saviour. My safe harbour. My sun.

I, unintentionally, yawned. Jacob withdrew his hand from my face and lay me down. He pulled the sheets up over me. I felt his lips against my hair then he got up off my bed. I grabbed his hand as he turned away.

"No" Was all I said. I heard Jake chuckle quietly. The bed suddenly shifted as Jacob crawled onto it. He pulled me against his chest and whispered in my ear.

"Just like old times" I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Love you Jake" Jacob pulled me closer into him.

"Love you too Bells" I smiled and sighed. Then I was pulled into unconsciousness.

***

I was woken up by Jacob snoring loudly in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around. My eyes landed on the clock hanging above the door. I kicked the covers off and jumped up.

"Shit!" I ran to my wardrobe and, not caring that Jacob was in the room, got dressed as quickly as possible. I was late for school. I ran down the stairs at full speed and grabbed my school bag from beside the door. Just as I was about to run out to my car a hand stopped me. I was spun around. My eyes met Emmett's. Remembering the conversation I had with Jacob last night, I blushed. Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"Where do you think you're going?" I gaped at Emmett.

"I'm going to school! I'm late!" I looked at Emmett's hand and then to Emmett.

"No you're not. I phoned school and told them you were ill. Esme told me to tell you to phone her as soon as possible" I nodded and walked towards the phone. I quickly dialled the Cullen's house number, held it to my ear and listened to it dialling.

"Hello?" My breathing caught. This was _not_ the voice I hoped to hear. I cleared my throat then put on the calmest voice I could muster.

"Is...Is Esme there?" I felt tears run down my face. The voice at the other end of the line drew in a sharp breath.

"Bella?! Bella, honey, where are you?" I closed my eyes, the tears still running, and drew in a breath to try and calm myself.

"Is Esme there?" I repeated.

"Bella, sweetie, just tell me where you are" Edward was pleading. I bit my lip as more tears poured out of my eyes. "Love, please" I sniffed and wiped away some of the tears that were running off my face.

"Please just put Esme on...please" I was begging now. The very sound of his voice was driving me to insanity. I couldn't deal with it.

"Bella, honey, please tell me" the phone was suddenly taken of me and slammed down onto its stand. I stared at my feet, the tears now running like a river. I felt huge muscular arms wrap around me. But these arms were not the warm ones I was expecting. These ones were ice cold and rock solid.

Emmett pulled me against his chest and let me cry onto his shirt. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me. I soon found myself sitting on his lap while he sat on the couch.

"Shhh. Bells it's alright. He can't get you. It's alright" Emmett continually repeated himself.

I heard footsteps on the stairs but I just couldn't control the tears. It wasn't until Jake shouted did I look up from Emmett's chest.

"Bella!" I glanced up at Jake only to find him running at me. "Bella, honey, what happened?!" Emmett answered for me.

"Esme called earlier and asked me to tell Bella to call her. So I told Bella to call her and she starts crying. At first I just thought it was the sound of Esme's voice that made her cry then she asked to talk to Esme. So I then thought it was maybe Alice or someone else. But she would have talked to them before asking for Esme. She just kept asking for her over and over. Then it dawned on me. The one Cullen that could truly make Bells cry was Edward. So I grabbed the phone of her and hung up. She's been crying ever since" Jacob kneeled on the floor in front of Emmett and grabbed my hand.

"How long ago did you hang up?" Emmett glanced at the clock.

"About 8 minutes ago" Jacob wiped a tear away from under my eye then brushed my hair behind my ears. Even while kneeling Jacob managed to tower of me while I sat on Emmett's knee. He bent down lower till he was eye level with me.

"Bella are you ok?" I nodded weakly. I felt my head thud against Emmett's shoulder. I was already exhausted. Emmett stood up and whispered something to Jake. Jake nodded and sat down where Emmett had been. I suddenly had the sensation I was flying, or falling. Then I was in my bed with the covers wrapped around me. I felt the bed shift again as Emmett lay down behind me. I felt him pull me against his chest and somehow it warmed me. I let my eyelids droop and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

***

"_Bella, honey, where are you?" I wanted to tell him so badly. Maybe he missed me. Maybe he still loved me. I felt tears pour down my face at the sound of his velvet voice. I had missed it so much._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emmett was at my side. He dropped down so he was level with me._

"_Bella don't tell him where we are. He'll come for us" I felt more tears pour down my face. Who should I choose? Edward or Emmett? I studied Emmett's face but all I could see was a mingle of hope and worry. Emmett started pleading with his eyes. Then Edward's velvet voice came again._

"_Bella, sweetie, please just tell me!" Emmett shook his head, begging me with his eyes. I had to choose. Somehow. Edward's voice came again only angrier._

"_Bella, tell me where you are now!" I glanced at Emmett who was visibly shaking now. His hand wrapped around mine and he was suddenly leaning towards me. Just as his lips were about to touch mine he whispered._

"_Trust me" _

_***_

My eyes snapped open and I shot up into a sitting position. Sweat plastered my hair to my face and I was shaking. Damn!! I had been sooo close! I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned round. There sat Emmett with a worried look on his face. I felt the blood rush to my face. Had I been talking? Had he heard?! I couldn't stop the words before they blurted from my mouth.

"What did you hear?" Emmett leaned back a bit with a shocked expression in his face.

"Nothing! You weren't talking!" I relaxed. The air cooled down around me and I realised the colour was draining from my face. I had said too much as it was. Emmett knew something was up. I scratched the back of my neck and glanced at Emmett apologetically. Emmett was staring at me like I was a bomb that could explode any second. I gulped then grinned sheepishly. Emmett smiled back warily then stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna...go" he pointed towards the door then bolted straight out it.

Great! He thought I was some crazy lady now! Why couldn't I be more inconspicuous? No, I couldn't have been. Cause I'm clumsy old Bella. The girl who needs sparkly, fast, attractive guys to protect her. And even then she still manages to get into a heap of trouble. First James, then the Volturi and now Caleb, who has the Volturi after him as well! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why couldn't I be just like normal girls?!

No, I didn't want that. If I was like other girls I would have never known the Cullen's or Jacob. I would have never had the chance to play baseball with vampires or eat muffins cooked by the fiancé of an alpha werewolf. I would have never have gotten to learn how to ride motorcycles or curl up into Jacob's warm chest. I would have never have got to run away with Emmett. But why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut?! Why did it just fly open whenever it felt like it?

I sighed and threw my head back down onto the pillow. I laid my arms over my eyes and drew in a sharp breath. That's when I heard the shouting.

"-AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PHONE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DONE?!" Emmett's roaring was easily heard even from my bedroom. I heard Jacob as well.

"Is that _him_?!" I listened intently. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I was still intrigued.

"Yeah, it's him" Everything was silent for a second then it was jake who started shouting.

"STOP CALLING HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT BELLA? CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU? I LOVE BELLA TOO MUCH TO LEAVE HER RIGHT NOW BUT IF YOU CALL HERE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME BACK TO FORK'S AND KICK YOUR ASS. GOT IT?" I was a little flustered by Jake's little speech but I got out of bed and slowly made my way down stairs to where Emmett was now yelling down the phone. I think I was too quiet for even Emmett to hear me. I slowly walked up behind Emmett and snatched the phone away from his ear. Both Jacob and Emmett span round shocked. I composed my face and took a deep breath in, then I held the phone to my ear.

"Edward?" I held a sharp intake of breath at the other end of the line.

"Bella? Honey, where are you?" Ok, so we were have a repeat performance of yesterday. I gulped quietly before continuing.

"Hello Edward. How's Rosalie?" I saw sadness in Emmett's eyes and I immediately regretted speaking. Edward swallowed loudly at the end of the line.

"Honey, lets not bring that up again. Ok?" Anger flared through me when he said the word 'honey'.

"How...is...Rosalie?" Edward sighed. I heard him mutter something then he slowly spoke.

"She says she's fine" I glanced at Emmett who was now frowning sadly. The look on his face made me mad.

"Oh, so she's there then?!" Edward was silent for a second.

"Yeah, she's here" I sighed loudly.

"So you're asking where I am but you're still with Rosalie? Sorry Edward but...you're just an asshole" My eyes shot to Jake to see if I had said the right thing. I had. Jacob had his lips pressed into a tight line but his whole frame was shaking with obvious laughter.

"Bella, I am not with Rosalie" I rolled my eyes. Liar.

"Remember what you said to me in my bedroom last year. 'I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be'. Well do you know what? You were right. You're a good liar Edward"

"Bella-"

"Go and die Edward" and with that I hung up. I smiled and turned to face Emmett and Jake, who were both gawking at me like idiots. Jacob was the first to recover. A grin stretched across his face and held his fist up towards me. I knocked my fist off of it. Emmett was recovering ever so slowly. Slowly, but surely, a smile was spreading across Emmett's face. After about two minutes a full blown grin, bigger than Jake's, had rested on Emmett's face. At either side of his mouth there were two dimples that I had never noticed before. They looked a little strange on a fully grown man but more than anything they looked cute. I smiled. Suddenly, before anyone could blink, before anyone could even breath I was in the air, flying round and round. Emmett was laughing in my ear. I was finally slowing down so Emmett set me on my feet. But he didn't let go off me so I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt Emmett rest his chin on my head.

"You're the best Bells"


	6. Guest

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, you know, homework, and all that. Anyways hope you'll all forgive me cause here's another chapter. Hope you like and please, please review!!!**

Jacob's POV (Yay!!!)

I watched as Bella hung up the phone, a huge smile on her face. Did she seriously just tell precious Edward to go and die?!! I felt a grin stretch across my face as I held out my fist for her to punch. She knocked her tiny pale fist gently against mine. Bella turned to face Emmett. He stared at her for a couple of minutes before grinning, then lifting her into the air and spinning her round and round. He then set her back down and rested his chin on her head. He sighed contentedly then whispered

"You're the best Bells" Bella laughed and ducked away from Emmett.

"Oh, I know" Bella grinned and Emmett chuckled. Bella then glanced around and frowned. "Where's Caleb?" Emmett shrugged.

"He said he was away to meet up with this girl called...Shauni, I think her name was. Haven't seen him since last night. Once you had gone to bed he went straight out the door" Bella blushed a little when she realised he'd spent all night with Shauni.

"Oh" was all she said before turning round and staring blankly at the wall for a moment.

Suddenly Emmett started chuckling but coughed to cover it up, kinda. Bella span on the spot to face him with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Emmett's lips formed a tight line and he shook his head. Bella gave Emmett a 'maybe he's crazy', sighed and rolled her eyes then stomped up the stairs.

As soon as Bella was out of earshot I turned to Emmett and whispered "what's so funny?"

Emmett's glanced at the stairs, smiled and replied "three...two...one" He stared at the top of the stairs.

Then the scream came. But it wasn't a normal scream, it was a shrill scream. Bella came running down the stairs at full speed, her arms waving around her, screaming. Before my mind had time to react, Bella threw the front door open and a second scream joined in with hers. Then a third, that was followed by yelling and cheering. I stood up and searched around franticly for Emmett, who had disappeared into the blur of colours that was surrounding Bella.

I only had one option. Sucking in as much air as my lungs would allow, I let it gush out of me, bellowing "STOP!!"

All the blurs came to a dead stop. It took my mind a couple of seconds to take in everything. Then I started to register faces. Blonde, medium height male...Carlisle. Short, reddish, brownish haired female, had a kind look...Esme. Short, pixie like female...Alice. Muscular, blonde male...Jasper. But those were not the only faces in the crowd. My eyes scanned the other three faces.

Cheeky grin, bright eyes, too tall to be anything other than a wolf...Quil. Beside Quil stood a taller, slimmer, cheekier man...Embry. My eyes landed finally on someone who shouldn't be here at all. Shorter than Quil and Embry but taller than the Cullen's stood a young face I would have recognised anywhere. Seth. Why was he here? _How _was he here?!

How were they _all_ here?!

I couldn't handle this. The Cullen's yeah, sure, who cares, but the pack?! I'd said my goodbyes. I knew there would be very little chance that I would never see them again and it killed me. But this was more painful. I'd have to say goodbye all over again. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It's hard enough saying goodbye to your best friends once, but twice is just suicide.

And now Seth had been dragged into this mess. He was just a kid! He shouldn't know about vampires and werewolves, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in a loony bin when he was older.

And then my eyes rested on the huge grin on Bella's face. She was happy. Her vampire 'family' was here and so was her wolf 'family', her old friends and new ones. Her eyes gleamed as she, like I had, scanned over all the new faces in the room. When she came to my face however she frowned a little but then smiled again as her eyes finally landed on Emmett.

Bella was happy so why should I ruin her contentment? I wouldn't be able to anyway. Seeing Bells in pain killed me. I could never send these 'people' away.

I tore my eyes off of Bella as the kafuffle started up again. Seth, Quil and Embry all ran towards me as the Cullen's crowded around Bella and Emmett. Quil punched my arm as did Embry. Seth however just grinned happily at me. I smiled back curiously. Quil spoke first.

"Long time no see! How's Bella holdin' up?" I sighed.

"OK. She was really bad for the first couple of days but then she started to ease up around me. It's just like when he left, she doesn't want to get too close just in case he see's sense" Quil glanced sadly at Bella. Seth however continued to stare at me. I was getting really uncomfortable. I spoke directly to him. "So, eh, when did you join the pack?"

Seth was speechless for a second then quickly replied "A couple of days ago. Didn't have a clue what was happening. Neither did Leah. She was terrified" I sucked air into my lungs.

"Leah knows?! You disobeyed Sam?!" Seth chuckled as I glared at him shocked.

"No I didn't tell her. She phased as well. And anyway your hardly one to talk about disobeying Sam" Seth grinned triumphantly. I was stuck. I had told Bella about the wolves.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" It was Embry who answered.

"Well, Quil and I missed you tones. And well we wanted to see you again. Then we remembered that you had managed to break away from Sam because you were a second alpha. So Quil thought that if we tried to follow you then we'd break away from Sam. Well it worked but we didn't have a clue where you were. Then we heard that the Cullen's were planning on visiting you so...well...we asked if...we could join them. And they said yeah. I don't know why Sam doesn't like them I mean the only bad thing is they stink"

I stared in shock at Quil and Embry. How the hell did the find all that crap out? They didn't even know how to change a plug!

The Cullen's and Bells were slowly getting closer and closer to us. The look on Bella's face was priceless. She was truly overjoyed that her family had found her. She was even happy to see Jasper, who she'd never been close to before.

It only took them a couple of seconds to reach us. When they did however I was totally gobsmacked when Quil, Embry and Seth grinned at all of them. What the hell was happening to the world?! Did werewolves and Vampires just suddenly get along now?!

It was Carlisle who spoke to me first. "Hello Jacob. It's good seeing you again. I hear you have been keeping Bella happy" I nodded mutely. "That's good. My wife Esme has brought some things for you"

Esme stepped shyly around Carlisle and glanced at him. He nodded egging her on. She stepped slowly towards me and held a bag out at arms length. I took it off of her and peeked in. Inside was a bundle of folded clothes and some toiletries. I half smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks" Esme smiled, nodded and stepped back behind Carlisle. I scratched the back of my neck feeling awkward at the lingering silence. It was uncomfortable with vamps in the room. I mean sure it was alright when it was just Emmett. I could take him out easily but when it was five vamps against four wolves it was unlikely we'd survive, especially if Bella tried to butt in.

I knew there was little chance that the Cullen's would attack us but you really couldn't be too careful. And it was in my nature to feel threatened around vamps. I couldn't help it.

"Jake?" Bella's twinkling voice pulled me out of my train of thought. I looked down at her only to see her with a curious expression plastered across her face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded silently. Bella frowned and nodded. She wound her cold fingers through mine and she pulled me to the sofa in the living room. The Cullen's followed, not letting Bella out of their sight for a second. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch across from Bells, whereas Jasper sat on the floor, Alice sitting on his lap. Emmett sat at one side of Bella while I sat at the other side.

"How've you been Bella? It's been weird not having your muddled emotions to read" All eyes were on Jasper. I knew for a fact that Bella had never been sure of him, not because of his lack of control but because of his lack of speech around her. Bella's eyes were wide with surprise. She stuttered for a few seconds before shaking her head and replying, slowly.

"Er, I've been...alright" She quickly changed the subject to something other that her feelings "What have you guys been up to?" It was Jasper who answered.

"Well, we basically packed up and told everyone we were leaving as soon as you two disappeared. Alice told Jacob where you were when you called" Bella nodded slowly. She started again.

"What about...Edward and Rosalie? Didn't they follow you???" Jasper grinned and shook his head. Carlisle spoke before Jasper could.

"Edward and Rosalie left soon after they fought with Emmett" Bella face was a mix of confusion and horror. She turned to Emmett and slapped his arm, probably breaking all of her fingers.

"You _fought_ with them!! Why?! He could have hurt you!" Emmett snorted bitterly.

"He hurt you! And I could hardly let him away with hurting my little sis!" I saw the way Bella's face fell just a little, Emmett however didn't seem to notice.


End file.
